December 23, 2013 - December 29, 2013 (RELEASED IN JANUARY 2014)
This is Issue #1 and summarizes events that took place place during December 23, 2013 - December 29, 2013. Also, we had to release this issue very late due to people answering EXTREMELY late. Miss Millions LIES LIES LIES LIES AND HI THIS IS LEXI ISCOOL THE 3rd - Andrew Rk 1) As soon as i got the news flash on my mobile SW app. Smiles and joy went accross my face. this was the best thing yet. 2) When i logged in the morning of the draw my account was still the same. I went off to work and checked on my mobile phone. Thank god for the mobile access. Well i couldn't make any purchases, but some items i wanted to purchase I would be able to grab. 3) 4) - Hayley Cyrious 1) pepperoni nipples 2) anal 3) wincest 4) pussy - Cody Dowlingg Mr. Dowlingg did not agree nor diagree to an interview seeing as he has not been online for a week. - JoeJoe Sanchez Mr. Valenzuela, Mr. Sanchez switched avatars, didn't answer when we asked if he'd be okay with interviewing. - Alia Taylor Miss Taylor did not respond to us in regards to an interview. -Kyle Belieber Mr. Belieber did not respond to us in regards to an interview. - Trey Resurrected 1) I was like omfg bro I have an erection. 2) I was already jerking off. 3) It hasn't really changed anything tbh. Its still smallworlds and I still fap but more now. Like 5 times a day. 4) Only thing I got planned with the gold is to pour it on my tiny dick. -Mikea Paris (2) Miss Paris did not respond to us in regards to the interview. - Rebekkah Stone 1) I thought that there was a malfunction with the credit card. Then I saw I won and was relieved. 2) I saw it when I logged in. 3) I was so grateful I won, and probably won't have to worry about scrounging up money to buy gold for a while. 4) I will buy lots of dildos - Ajay Edw Mr. EDW didn't respond to us for an interview. Voralian Modeling Agency To those of you interested in becoming a Smallworlds model, this is the ''place to go. The Voralian Modeling Agency was founded in the late summer of 2012. The current owner or the agency, Miss Urlaw Xd, agreed to an interview, which took place December 28, 2013. Please note,' all of the following were answers to questions from the interview and came straight from Miss Xd herself. The Voralian Modeling Agency has fashion shows once or twice a month with free admission. Like any good modeling agency, they have photoshoots that are TFC or trade for compensation. Upon this question, Miss Xd added, ''"I don't want to be taken up the wrong way with the TFC/TFM, I like to reward the models with gold, none of them expect to be paid and when joining Voralian had no expectations of me ever paying them, I believe even if I did not pay my models I would still have them, I just believe they deserve a reward for all the hard work and effort they put in."'' To add to the topics of the shoots and shows, Miss Xd says she does ''LOAN'' clothes for these events. Otherwise, you must provide your own clothing. So how do you become a model, you may ask. To paraphrase what Miss Xd said, ''"Write in guestbook or mail to see if you can get an interview. If there are no openings, you will be placed into a recruitment group until the next opening." '' Compensation is not the only form of payment available. For shows, the audience chooses the winner of the Miss Voralian prize and the winner is awarded with a prize instead of gold. I believe she does do TFP, or trade for prints. This would mean, you give her your time and she gives you your prints (photos). These photos are used around the agency and on the forums. Miss Xd was kind enough to give all of you some advice saying, ''"Never give up and continue to be true to yourself, I constantly see people who had so much potential just losing themselves, and copying off other people's style. I think if thay are unique and hardworking they will be very successful."'' ''~Voralian Modeling Agency, Scarlet Vandersfield ~'' Black Cat Realty '' I'm just a whore. The image that I masturbate the most to are pictures of Adolf Hitler. The evil man he was just makes me sooooo wet. I wish he was alive so he could lick my pussy and clean it with his tongue.'' Why You Should Buy with Scarlet Vandersfield This week's item is the ''WAGON WHEEL CHANDELIER! thumb|400px|link=Let's jump right into this one! '''''PROS: 1)' ''We all have to admit one little fact. I honestly do not know why but this chandelier, something about it is just so '''sexy! 2) ''Roleplayers could use these to furnish their medieval homes and what have you. ''3) ''Simply stunning! ''4) You can spice up your home. Like I said earlier, sexy! xD CONS: 1) ''They are not always on the item marketplace. ''2) ''Does not provide much light ; poor lighting. ''3) ''To all you looking for glitzy decor, keep on looking. This is as wooden as it gets! ''IN-BETWEENERS: 1) Not ''too elegant/fancy. ( Pro - a rustic take on the modern chandelier Con - you may be disappointed) ''2) ''Doesn't cost much (Pro - saving money Con- might sell quickly) Overall, you really can't go wrong with this chandelier. And kudos to the Smallworlds designers who created this wagon wheel chandelier. It looks like one from real life was brought into the game. So realistic! ''~ Why You Should Buy with Scarlet Vandersfield ~ frame|link=